1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices, and especially relates to a heat dissipation device for memory chips.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development of electronic technology, memory chips generate more heat during operation than previously. The heat needs to be dissipated as quickly as possible. In some cases, two metallic cooling fins are added to opposite sides of each memory to dissipate heat therefrom. However, this method makes use of convection only, which is inefficient in dissipating heat generated by the memory chips.